


2. Zwei Seelen ach, wohnen in meiner Brust

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Tod des Characters, Wendigo, das Monster und seine Angst, wen wir jagen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>erinnert sich noch jemand an den Wendigo aus Staffel 1? Hier ist seine Lebensgeschichte ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Zwei Seelen ach, wohnen in meiner Brust

Zwei Seelen ach, wohnen in meiner Brust

Xavier.  
Xavier ist mein Name.  
Ein Name wie jeder andere. Schall und Rauch. Und inzwischen kann sich auch niemand mehr an ihn, niemand mehr an mich erinnern. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie ich früher war.  
Früher, vor diesem schrecklichen Erlebnis, das mir ein zweites Wesen geschaffen hat. Dieses Wesen sperrt mich ein, tief in seinem Inneren, lässt mich hilflos zusehen, was es anrichtet in dieser Welt.

Eigentlich habe ich diese Welt nie gemocht. Sie war nie besonders nett zu mir.   
Ich hatte eine Frau, psychisch ein Wrack. Mein Sohn ebenfalls.  
Ich hatte kaum Geld und wohnte tief im Wald in einen Siedlung. Ich wurde in einer Mine in der Nähe eingestellt und überlebte soweit. Das Essen reichte für Nahrung, Kleidung und ein Dach über den Köpfen meiner Familie. Die Bewohner des Dorfes hielten zusammen, schlossen meine Frau und meinen Sohn in der Gesellschaft mit ein.  
Ich bin abends oft mit ein paar Männern einen trinken gegangen. Keine Freunde, aber man trank, man redete. Und je mehr man trank, desto mehr redete man. Und man prügelte sich. Aus nichtigen Gründen, ließ Frust ab, beruhigte sich und trank weiter.

Es war ein ruhiges Leben. Es war okay.

Aber zu dieser Zeit mochte ich es nicht. Ich empfand es damals als langweilig und eintönig. Nichts erweckte meinen Ergeiz. Doch aus heutiger Sicht war es perfekt für einen Mann wie mich. Und ich hatte viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken.   
Immer wenn dieses Monster seinen Winterschlaf hält.  
Nur dann habe ich die Ruhe über alles nachzudenken, mir auszumalen, wie mein Leben weiter gegangen wäre, wäre die Mine nicht eingestürzt, wäre ich nicht zu einem Monster geworden. Zu einem Wendigo.

Woher ich weiß, wie dieser zweite, dieser widerwärtige Teil von mir heißt? Ein Jäger hat uns einmal so genannt, bevor wir ihn zerfetzt haben, bzw. bevor er ihn zerfetzt hat. Ich kann in solchen Momenten nichts tun, außer zuzusehen. Wie oft habe ich schon versucht ihn aufzuhalten, habe ihn angebrüllt, versucht unseren Körper zu beherrschen. Doch nichts geht, ich habe keinerlei Kontrolle über ihn. Nur wenn er schläft habe ich ein wenig Ruhe. Ruhe, aber keine Kontrolle.

Und so habe ich aufgehört mich zu wehren. Ich bleibe stumm und leide. Die Augen kann ich nicht davor verschließen.  
Wie oft habe ich mir gewünscht, dass es jemand schafft mich umzubringen. Aber mein Überlebensinstinkt ist ebenso groß. Unterbewusst wehre ich mich gegen den Tod. Wenn das nicht so wäre, hätte ich mich damals wohl kaum von den Männern, mit denen ich ansonsten ein Bier trinken war, ernährt, wäre ich wohl kaum zu diesem Wesen geworden.   
Ein Monster, das, nachdem es sich befreit hatte aus den Trümmern, zu meinem Heimatdorf lief und es ausrottete. Ich sehe noch meine Frau vor mir, kurz bevor sie in Stücke gerissen wurde. Ihre Augen zeigten keine Angst, nur Trauer.  
Wusste sie, dass ich es war? Konnte sie mich erkennen?  
Alle anderen, auch mein Sohn, hatten Angst. Eine zerstörende, eine fesselnde Angst. Nun sind sie alle tot.   
Durch mich, durch ihn.

Und jetzt ist es wieder soweit. Der Wendigo sucht seine Nahrung, will sich einen Vorrat anlegen und ich kann wieder nur zusehen, spüre das Adrenalin, die Anspannung, die Freude. Es sind Camper diesmal, junge Burschen.  
Sie ahnen nichts böses, vergessen aber auch die Gefahr der Grizzlybären. Sie wollen nur ihren Mut beweisen, ein Abenteuer erleben.

Es ist ein Spiel für ihn, für uns. Wir müssen uns nicht anschleichen, sind sowieso zu stark. Aber wir tun es, wollen unsere Opfer vor Furcht zittern sehen, wollen die Panik in ihren Blicken entdecken.

Den ersten frisst er sofort, den zweiten Mann erst ein paar Tage später. Den dritten will er sich aufheben, ein klein wenig noch.

Ich werde unruhig. Irgendetwas wird passieren, da bin ich mir sicher. Er merkt nichts, lässt sich nur von seinen Instinkten leiten. Direkt zu weiteren Menschen.  
Eine Frau und vier Männer. Sie sind schlau, sie erschaffen einen Bannkreis, lassen uns nicht näher, fallen nicht auf uns herein.

Nur der Älteste verliert irgendwann die Geduld, bricht aus der sicheren Zone aus. Das Monster will spielen, lockt die übrigen weg, bringt sie auf die richtige Spur. Er will spielen, ich sehe zu.  
Hilflos, aber diesmal nicht teilnahmslos. Ich bin nervös. Etwas ist anders. Zwei der Männer wissen Bescheid, sehen sich mit wachen Augen um, wissen nach was sie suchen müssen.   
Aber einen von ihnen können wir entführen, zusammen mit der Frau. Sie sollen den Rest anlocken. Also verstecken wir uns, warten gespannt, wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen.  
Er will fressen, ich weiß, dass sie Jäger sind.

Sie finden sich, sie befreien sich. Und sie trennen sich.

Das Monster wird provoziert, ich kann nichts dagegen machen. Doch dann riecht er, dass die, die still sind, zu mehreren sind, und folgt ihnen.  
Sie sitzen in der Falle, wir wollen weiter spielen.  
Ich spüre die Gefahr, kann es nicht weitergeben, es ihm nicht mitteilen. Doch dann ertönt eine Stimme hinter uns. Wir drehen uns um, sehen in ein hochkonzentriertes Gesicht, müde und wütend.

Dann sehen wir nur noch rot.  
Rot.  
Heiß.  
Wir verbrennen.

Das Monster hat Angst, verschwindet langsam.  
Nur ich bin übrig. Ich und ein Gedanke.  
Ist es gut so, wie es ist?


End file.
